Rain
by lemmesay
Summary: Darren likes to sniff things, Chris has a new perfume, the game is on. CRISSCOLFER, comedy, mild kink, slightly cracky, kind of smutty but not really.


_**notes:**__As far as I know, this is a product of my imagination and it NEVER HAPPENED. Fiction and all that, you know. Sadly, I don't know Darren or Chris and have no idea if Darren really has a smelling!kink. WHAT DO WE KNOW ANYWAY. Another thing. I don't get anything from Marc Jacobs for advertising his perfume. Just so you know. Hell, you can't even get it in my country.__  
><em>_Kudos like whoa to my lovely Kat for beta-ing this *cuddles*._

_# # #_

Darren has always liked smelling things.

When he was a little boy, he used to burry his nose in flowers, giggling when the yellow pollen stuck to his face. He also loved the smell of rain. He'd run out of the house every single time it rained, turning his face towards the sky and breathing in the ozone. Chuck used to laugh at him, because his nose would end up full of water. When he bought his first guitar, he pressed the shiny wood to his nose and inhaled deeply, his heart fluttering.

The first time Darren smelled Chris Colfer was by accident. His whole world stuttered and stopped for a while at that moment. It was fucking chilly in LA for once, and he had only brought his Michigan tee on set, hoping to soak up the last morsels of summer scent into his skin.

Chris had lent him his sweater that day, and had already made him speechless by revealing his surprisingly strong arms, but then Darren pulled the sweater over his head and smelled it.

It was the _most amazing_scent.

Was it the detergent? His shampoo? A new cologne? He needed to know, because he couldn't get enough of it, _ever_. Which is why he wasn't more surprised when he found himself following Chris into his trailer and burying his nose in his hair, eyes tight shut, lips slightly parted, pinning the him against the wall and simply _inhaling_.

What was it? _What_? And why did it smell so good? Why was it driving him crazy? Why was Chris driving him crazy?

At first Chris froze, apparently shocked by the presence of Darren's tongue on his collarbone.

"Nghh, Chris, so good!" Darren moaned brokenly, sliding down and pressing his face to the back of Chris's knees where the smell seemed to gather. It still wasn't enough. The fabric of Chris's pants was in the way.

"You need to take it off!" he ordered, shooting up again and attacking Chris's lush lips without thinking, and holy shit, that was like Christmas, his birthday and the world premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 all rolled into one. Chris's lips were so soft and full and they kissed back, and he growled, reaching for Chris's fly to undo his damn pants.

That was when Chris finally came to himself and tried to speak, which wasn't easy since their tongues were in each other's mouths.

"Not that I'm complaining," he finally said when Darren pulled out to sniff Chris's chest, marvelling at the feeling of Chris's fingers tangling in his short (_goddammit_) curls, "but what changed your mind?"

Darren didn't answer and instead went back to kissing Chris's neck, nosing at the curve of his shoulders, seeking the smell. He didn't actually know the answer. He had known about Chris's crush on him and they'd always been great friends, fantastic even, but nothing had ever happened, considering Darren wasn't primarily _into_boys to begin with. Yeah, well, about that...

He squeezed Chris's middle as tight as he could, pressing his nose into the dip between his collar bones and inhaling so hard it made Chris jump.

"What the hell are you doing, Darre- _ahh_!" Chris's angry voice turned into a whine when Darren batted his hands away and slid down to nibble on the tender skin of his thighs.

"Look," Chris croaked, sounding absolutely wrecked, "I know you're a nerd, DC, but I'd never expect you to pull an Edward Cullen on me, of all people. And I –oo_ohmygod_! I _hate_that book, holy crap, WHAT did you just do, do that again!"

Darren smiled and flicked his tongue over Chris's belly button a few times, then grabbed his face with both of his hands and pulled him down so he could claim his lips again, humming into the kiss. It was amazing; the smell and taste, all mingling, sending delicious shivers down his spine.

"Are you, by any, _mmm_, chance using a new cologne or something? I just can't-"

"Shit!" cursed Chris, his hands now roaming across Darren's back, slipping under his pants and pressing into the warm skin of his buttocks. "It's the fucking perfume, isn't it. I knew it was a women's scent. I'm gonna _kill_Jenna. After I'm done killing you for making me wait so long."

Chris tore his mouth away from Darren's neck, steadying them both for a second. His hair was ruffled, his lips swollen and he smelled absolutely _divine_. And Darren would have happily launched himself back onto him and drunk him in, but Chris seemed about to be wanting say something serious. So Darren waited, his chest heaving, all blood rushing south.

"Let's just clarify something, ok. You do know that I have a cock, right? You're not just smelling women's perfume and getting horny because you haven't gotten laid for three months or because you're some kind of weird perfume sniffer."

Darren cackled, already reaching to grab Chris again, making short work of his t-shirt as well as his own shirt and pants.

"Oh, I know about your cock, believe me. And if I didn't before, I do now, since it's been poking me into my stomach for the last five minutes."

"It's called Rain," moaned Chris, arching his back to brush his erection against Darren's through the fabric of their briefs, making them both cry out.

"That's poetic. I call mine Little Darren."

"Not my dick, you moron, the perfume! They didn't put a warning on the label that it turns your friends horny. I'm going to call that place and personally thank them. Or maybe I'll send them a gift basket. Even when I feel like I just stepped into The Axe Effect commerci- _ahhhh_, stop that, it tickles! And stop with the sniffling and fuck me already!"

"Shut up! You don't get to talk," growled Darren, nipping playfully at Chris's chin. "You think you can just walk around here smelling like sex with your stupid hair and eyes and chin-"

"Darren, _everybody_has eyes and a chin, this is absu-"

"Shut up, Colfer! You're so damn hot all the time, all the fucking time, ever since I first smelled you, saw you, talked to you. I like everything about you! I like your Wonder Bread skin, your Disney eyes and your fucking hairy calves! You're the perfectest thing I've ever seen and I used to have a crush on Mary Poppins!"

"Perfectest is not a word."

"No? Well then I'm inventing it because you're it and there should be a picture of you in the dictionary next to it and I-"

Their groins brushed again and Chris whined, clapping a hand over Darren's mouth.

"Shut up, Darren! Juts- oh my god! Let's just-"

Darren got the memo and crouched down to get rid of their underwear. Then he pulled Chris's legs up so he could wrap them around his waist. They rocked together, Darren sweating and murmuring, helplessly nosing at Chris's skin.

"Faster," whined Chris and Darren picked up speed, sucking at Chris's chest. All of his senses were over-stimulated and Chris's smell was everywhere, surrounding them, mingling with his own scent and making him weak in the knees as they rubbed against each other.

"Don't you fucking –_ahhshitshitshit_dare to drop me, or this will be the last thing you've ever sme-" Chris's last word got lost in a long moan as his back arched and he shut his eyes, eyelashes pressing at his damp cheeks, coming hard.

The smell itself and the sounds Chris had made was enough to push Darren over the edge as well with a growl, turning him into a shaking mess.

They slid to the floor, their bodies slick with sweat, trying to catch lost breath.

~ • ~

Chris had been surprised when he opened the door to reveal a panting Darren with wide blown pupils, who grabbed him and... sniffed him? Not that he minded, though.

"I always knew you were a kinky bastard," he deadpanned when he was sure he could talk again.

Their eyes locked and they both burst out laughing. Chris could feel every muscle hurt when he laughed, but he couldn't stop. He was giggling so hard he got hiccups. When he calmed down, he untangled his shaking limbs from Darren's dead weight and stood up, stretching carefully.

"Come on, let's at least lie down on the bed, I hurt all over."

They settled under the blankets, still revelling in their afterglow.

"Listen, Chris... are you still seeing that guy... what was his name... Figaro?" Darren looked at him, his damp curls plastered to his forehead, eyes shining.

"You mean Eric?"

"Yeah, that one. So... are you? Because I thought that since we're best friends, and since it worked out so well when I... you know," Darren gestured towards Chris's crotch, flashing a smile.

"What? Barged into my room and fucked me against the wall?"

"Yeah, that. I thought, that we could, you know... try."

Chris inched closer on the bed, joining their lips in a feathery kiss, his thumb stroking Darren's bicep. Then he flipped on his other side, reaching behind his back to draw Darren closer.

"Calling the little spoon. Now sleep."

Darren obliged, cuddling closer and wrapping his hands around Chris's body, fingertips brushing against his stomach in soothing circles.

"I want you to know that I think that this will work. I have a sixth sense for that sort of thing."

Chris could feel his smile against the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I bet you can _smell it in the air_..." he mumbled sleepily, already drifting away, not even stirring when his new boyfriend pinched him lightly in the butt.

__# # #__

_Hope you liked! Come say hi on tumblr, the url is __**bentbackedtulip**__ :)._

_x T_


End file.
